


Fever

by inasiriusrelationship



Series: Ml reveal week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Fluff, ML Reveal Week, Marichat, confused!Chat, sick!Marinette, this is short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasiriusrelationship/pseuds/inasiriusrelationship
Summary: Written for the ml reveal week on tumblr - Day 1: FluffChat pays a sick Mari a quick visit (since his lady is also currently too sick to join him on patrol), but she doesn't seem to be making much sense at allPosted originally on my tumblr @inasiriusrelationship





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I was on vacay in the middle of nowhere and literally just found out that ml reveal week is this week… and I am apparently suicidal because I am deciding to try and do all the prompts anyway. Sorry this is short, but it’s the only way I’ll be able to pull it off >.>
> 
> Anyways, here is my contribution to ml reveal week, day 1: fluff, featuring a sick!Mari and confused!Chat

There’s a glass of milk on a balcony. It makes Chat pause on his way home from patrol, curious as to why someone would leave it there at one in the morning; it seems odd. Since it’s on a small wooden table and it’s illuminated enough by some cute ornamental lights, he considers that someone might just be having a late-night snack and needed to pop back inside.

He’s prepared to leave and think nothing more of it when he takes in his surroundings and realizes the house is none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s, one of his best friends. Marinette, much like ladybug, had been sick today – she’d had to go home earlier (leaving him, Nino and Alya concerned for their friend) and his lady hadn’t made it to patrol (leaving one sad kitty). She’d been very apologetic, but apparently she had a bad case of fever and wasn’t sure she would even be able to use her yoyo. Chat had assured her he would handle all patrolling duties for the night – as much as he cherished their time together, he didn’t want ladybug to get worse, and the chilly December air was bound to ensure that happened were she outside for too long.

As it would with Marinette, he thinks with a frown, glancing down at the empty balcony once more; he wouldn’t want to see sweet Marinette get worse either. And seeing as there’s nothing he can do for his lady, he’s at least going to be a good friend and take care of Mari. Decision made, he hops down onto the soft wooden floor almost soundlessly, and is able to see that her trapdoor is open, and that the milk isn’t the only thing on the table; the glimmer of the glass had caught his attention, but there’s also what appears to be a small almond turnover – one of his favorite pastries. He smiles slightly at the little coincidence and grabs both items carefully, preparing himself to chide Mari for coming outside when she has a cold. Things get a little more complicated when he sees that the trapdoor leads directly to her bed – meaning she’d been on the direct receiving end of all this cold for god knows how long! He can’t help but to let out a little smile when he spots her pajamas though; he knows she’s a Chat Noir fan, but there’s something just overly adorable about her black hoodie, patterned with green paws and even featuring a pair of cute little cat ears. He’s never seen it in a store before, so he assumes she must’ve made it herself.

He carefully lowers himself down using his baton, setting the milk and the pastry on her bedside table before reaching over to adjust her blankets, a tender smile on his face. “Nighty night, Mari.” He whispers quietly, and turns to leave when the girl suddenly makes a grab for him, securing a surprisingly strong hand around his wrist. He turns back to look at her; she still has her eyes closed, but she’s shuffled closer to him on the bed, and her lips part in a breathy sigh. “ _Chaton_ …” she whispers, and it warms his heart, because only ladybug has ever called him that, but Marinette is certainly up there with her on his list of favorite people. He strokes her hair in acknowledgment and she sighs again, leaning into his touch with a little smile. “Did you like the turnover?”

Well that certainly throws him for a loop. Chat blinks, shaking his head slowly before sneaking a glance at the pastry next to them. He can’t help but to feel delighted she’d thought of him, even though he doesn’t know why she did or how she even knew he had a thing for the almond treat. He’s also not thrilled she could’ve made her condition worse by going outside and then leaving the god damn trapdoor open. But the affection ends up winning over everything else; he sits down by the edge of the bed, keeping up his caresses as he whispers tenderly. “Did you leave that outside for me?”

Marinette nods, still clutching his other hand, and squeezes it lightly as she lets out a yawn between her blurred words. “Thought I’d… make it up to you.” Chat frowns, because that makes even less sense than before: what would Mari have to make up to _Chat_ for? Her fever must be making her a little less coherent than usual, he reasons; dropping a kiss on her forehead, he gently disentangles himself from her and makes to get up and leave. “Don’t worry about that right now, Mari. Just get better soon.”

Marinette hums sleepily, pulling the covers up to her chin. He’s positive she’s back asleep when suddenly she lets out another yawn and mumbles. “Promise I’ll be good ‘nough to go on patrol tomorrow, kitty.”

Marinette’s room is dead quiet for a couple of milliseconds until Chat falls on his ass to the first floor with a loud screech.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor chat, I think Mari broke him hehe...  
> Kudos and feedback are very much appreciated ^.^  
> Go follow me on tumblr for updates, multifandom trash and ramblings: inasiriusrelationship


End file.
